Taken
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: Another alternate ending to new moon :) enjoy! A/u


Taken.

I'm soooo sorry I've made you wait this long for an update. I've been working on like 8 different stories though. This is the first one finished, and the others will follow soon, I hope. Don't forget to be awesome :)

New moon alternate ending. I know I've done it before, but here's another try at it because I can.

"Alice, hurry. . ." Bella complained in a worried tone. "I can't go any faster." I told her as I pressed my foot harder against the petal. So many things could ruin this entire mission, if we wrecked, traffic, a slow driver that I couldn't pass around, a moment's delay could mean life or death, and we were both all too aware. It was 11 am now. To save him, we'd need to be in Italy in the next hour. I floored it down the curvy road, Bella was getting more impatient by the second. She was as nervous as I was, if not more. "What if we don't make it in time?" Bella asked sounding like she could be in tears. "We'll do our best." I promised "I'm sorry I got you into this." I said apologetically. "It's okay, you didn't know." She replied. "Sometimes I wish I couldn't see." I admitted. "You've done so much good with it though." She reminded me. "I know, but look how bad I've screwed up though." I said as we continued to wind down the road. It was 11:30 now, my phone rang my favorite song, signaling that jasper was calling. I took my phone put and hit "on" jasper was speaking at vampire speed "Alice, where are you?" His voice asked worriedly. "Don't worry, I'm fine." I lied. "But where are you?" He questioned. "Italy." I answered simply. "What are you doing there?" He asked "nothing much, just saving Edward's crazy suicidal ass." I replied. "Suicidal?" He inferred. "Rose told him Bella was dead." I informed him. "Say "hi" to Bella!" I said cheerfully, changing the subject. "Hi jasper." Bella said with false enthusiasm. "Um, sorry about all this." He said awkwardly. "It's okay." She replied as my phone suddenly died. There were cops guarding the gates. "It's a private tour." I told him as I handed him what was easily $10,000 and sped away. "Just keep asking for the torre dell'orologio, or the clock tower if they speak English." I told Bella as she nodded and ran. I watched as the clock struck 12. I saw Bella run into Edward as they started making out, figures, I took a breath of relief, knowing that we'd made it this far. The doors closed, and I could hear a fight about to erupt. All skin was covered, preventing me from sparkling as I kicked the door open and said "lets behave, shall we? There are ladies present." As I loosened the scarf, and took of my sunglasses. "Shall we discuss this in a more private manor?" The one I recognized as Demetri asked as he led us down a long hall to the "throne room" as I jokingly called it. "No laws were broken." Edward tried to convince them. Soon he lunged at Alec, I ran to toward him to pull him off, but Demetri caught me, thinking I was going to help him. His arm was around my neck, my hands rested on his forearm. "She will be one of us!" I yelled without thinking. "I've seen it." I said as Demetri released me as I made my way over to Aro. I held out my hand. He took it and watched. "How interesting, to see something before it's happened." He said in his genuinely creepy voice "you can go." Aro said simply. Edward looked to Bella in disbelief. "But the girl stays." He said as two of the guards grabbed me by my arms. I kicked rapidly trying to get free. "Let me go!" I yelled still wiggling. "Edward, help!" I cried still kicking as he sped out with Bella. "You ass! I'd do it for you!" I yelled after him, continuing to kick i heard Bella yell "alice!" as Jane said "pain" evilly. I fell out of the guard's grip, screaming, crying out in pain. The human wanted to save me more than my own brother, how comforting.

Later that night Edwards point of view

We arrived at the airport to find out family waiting on us. Esme was teary eyed. Jasper was furious. "Where's Alice?" He asked in a tone that appeared calm, but we knew he was about to blow up. "Italy." Bella told him with tears of rage. "Aro told us we could go if we left Alice, guess which one of us agreed. Hint, it wasn't the one who could actually kill a vampire and get his sister back." She said with her arms crossed. Jasper was holding me up by the neck in an instant. "You just left her there?!" He asked shaking with anger. "You just left her for dead? You left her with the freaks in Italy?!" He yelled with his voice rising. "Put me down. Your drawing a crowd." I hissed under my breath. He snapped. "I don't care! You left my soulmate in Italy! She can't fight! She'll die in there Edward! You don't understand the magnitude of what you've done. What you've done is like leaving a child in an alley of murders." He threw me onto the ground as Emmett picked me up by the shirt collar. "This better be a prank. How could you just leave our little sister?!" He growled. "What ever happened to protecting our family?" he hissed. he threw me down hard on the floor as I saw them go over to the ticket desk. "I need a ticket to the next flight to Italy." Jasper told the man behind the counter. "The next flight is 5 hours away." He informed them. Jasper gave a stressed sigh and went over to Esme. "We'll be back soon Esme, but not without Alice." He told her and gave me one last hateful glance. "It dosent matter how long you're gone, i'll still miss you." rose told emmett as he kissed her softly. Jasper went out the door followed by Emmett. At that moment, I knew I'd lost my closest friends, my bond with my brothers, and I think Esme was starting to join jasper and Emmett's side.

Alice's point of view

Aro took my hand and helped me off the ground. "Young Alice, allow me to show you to you room." He said, still creeping me out. "How long have you been planing to kidnap me?" I asked out of curiosity "kidnap? No. No. Think of it as a new beginning." He told me as he led me down a hall and opened the door on the right. It had stone walls, painted purple. "Do I even want to know how you knew my favorite color?" I asked. "I can see every thought you've ever had with a single touch." He reminded me. "Fair enough." I replied as I took a seat on the appropriately colored back couch. "Why do you guys want me so much?" I asked as I daydreamed about home. "Your the only one like you." He replied. "The only one who can see the future in existence. " he told me. "Wonderful." I said sarcastically. Aro left. I closed the door and walked over to the window. I sat on the narrow window seal with one knee pulled to my chest, and the other dangling a few inches above the ground. I hid my face in my knee as the tears started streaming. I missed my family, my jasper, Emmett and rose, Carlisle and Esme. My fear had been dying, I'd never thought I'd get left, and held hostage here. My phone was dead, I couldn't call for help, I stroked my own hair "calm down, everything will be okay." I promised myself. There was a knock on my door. "No." I said through tears. My door opened anyway. It was Jane. Among one of the last people I wanted to see. She walked over to me, she wasn't dressed in her usual robes, her hair wasn't in its usual bun, instead, her robes were replaced by a pair of black sweats with the volturi crest on the thigh, and a white tank top. Her hair was down and reached the middle of her back. "Sorry." She said softly. That took me by great surprise. She noticed. "I know, no one thinks I have a heart, but I do. I have to keep my image so that they fear me, and so they won't break any rules." She explained. "I just want to go home." I told her. "Dose he kidnap vampires he wants often?" I asked "that's how I got here." She told me as she sat on the top of a bookshelf. "Not many people seem to care much for you as a life form, what's your story?" I asked "Aro murdered my parents when I was only 13, the age I'm frozen at. They were just other humans to visit the castle, Alec was 16 at the time, I tried to fight him back, I've had my power since birth, as has Alec. Once he felt my power, he knew I'd be useful, and changed me. After I was unconscious, Alec fought back as well, so we were both changed and kept here, we've never tried to escape, why would we? Our family is dead, and we wouldn't make it very far before Aro would find us, the punishment wouldn't be worth the risk." She told me. "What's yours?" She asked. "I've also had my talent since I was a child, unfortunately, not everyone thought my power good. In the 1900s, people didn't respond too well when a five year old child trys to warn them about their Intimate death. I told my mom that I saw her get killed by a man I didn't recognize. She didn't believe me. She died the next day. My dad put me in an insane asylum, he never favored me, sometime later, I met a friend, I don't recall her name, but, I remember her appearance, she had long, straight, blonde hair, and blue eyes. We only knew each other for about a week before she was killed by a shock treatment overdose, I still fill so guilty that I couldn't save her, she was locked in a straight jacket, so she couldn't escape, then again, so was I. After that, another vampire started tracking me, then my caretaker changed me, my visions led me to jasper, my mate, and then to the Cullen's." I replied. "Do you miss them?" She asked. "Sometimes, I don't remember much of my human life, when I was changed, I lost a lot of memory, sometimes I think I may have had a sister." I mentioned. "The mate you mentioned, what's it like?" She asked in a day dreamy tone. "It's amazing, our kind tends to fall in love at first sight, you know when he's your soulmate though, he's always convinced he's not good enough for you, even when you tell him he's perfect, mine's a country boy, which made him all the more modest. Right now, I can only pray that he's not killing Edward for leaving me here, though I wouldn't be surprised." I told her as my door flung open. It was Alec. "Sister, dear, your presence is requested in the main room." He said as Jane got to her feet. "Tell Aro I'll be there in a moment." She said quietly to her brother as he exited the room. "Here." She said as she handed me a pile of neatly folded volturi robes. "I know you don't like them, but if you want to keep the peace, I suggest you not be seen without them. The castle rule is that we must always have either robes or a crest, on at all times." She informed me. "Fine." I replied in an annoyed tone as she left. I sighed and glanced out the window. It was twilight now, almost night. I ran my hand across one of the robes. The material was soft, but thick. I changed into one of them, it was obviously too big for me, the bottom came far past my ankles, the sleeves were far past my finger tips. I heard Aro shout in pain, then a loud crack. "Jane! What have you done?!" I heard Demetri shout. "You're going to start a war!" Caius insisted. "Screw the police! Screw the volturi! Screw you idiots!" I heard Jane exclaim.  
I stepped out and went into the main room. "What's going on?" I asked. "The beginning of a rebellion." Marcus said in a nervous tone. Demetri reached out to touch Jane's shoulder, and fell to the ground in pain. "Don't. touch. me." She hissed. I glanced down to see the roaring fire spreading across the floor. "You killed Aro?!" I asked in shock. "Yup, and we're going to die if we don't get out of here!" Caius exclaimed. The men ran out at vampire speed. Rock started falling. Jane screamed, obviously not prepared for this. "Jane!" I called as smoke surrounded me. "Help!" She pleaded. I grabbed her arm, but then, everything went black.

Janes point of view

"Sister, dear, your presence is requested in the main room." Alec said as I got to my feet. "Tell Aro I'll be there in a moment." I said quietly to my brother as he exited the room. "Here." I said as I handed Alice a pile of neatly folded volturi robes. "I know you don't like them, but if you want to keep the peace, I suggest you not be seen without them. The castle rule is that we must always have either robes or a crest, on at all times." I informed her. "Fine." She replied in an annoyed tone as I left. I made my way down the long hall that never seemed to end until I reached the throne room. "Yes, Aro?" I asked. "An anonymous source has informed me that you're keeping an immortal child. They saw you walk out of a cottage carrying a child, a male." He told me. It was true. I'd saved an immortal child. I was convinced he could be taught. My thoughts raced. My natural defense took over. "Pain." I said with out thinking. Aro was on the ground, all my fellow guards stared in disbelief, but they knew it was there only chance. No one was brave enough to try anything, but I was. I dashed over and cracked his neck. I swiftly pulled a pack of matches out of my robes pocket. I lit it and through it on Aro. A since of freedom filled me. I wasn't under aro's control anymore. The fire blazed as Demetri interrupted my thoughts. "Jane! What have you done?!" He exclaimed. "You're going to start a war!" Caius insisted. "Screw the police! Screw the volturi! Screw you idiots!" I yelled crossing my arms. "What's going on?" Alice, who I hadn't seen come in, asked. "The beginning of a rebellion." Marcus said in a nervous tone. Demetri reached out to touch my shoulder, and fell to the ground in pain. "Don't. touch. me." I hissed. I glanced down to find the fire spreading. "You killed Aro?!" Alice asked in shock. "Yup, and we're going to die if we don't get out of here!" Caius exclaimed. The men ran out at vampire speed. Rock started falling. I screamed, obviously not prepared for this. "Jane!" Alice called as smoke surrounded me. "Help!" I pleaded. Alice grabbed my arm, but she felt weak, as if she were unconscious. Boards fell, windows broke, we couldn't move, all I could do was scream for help that wouldn't come. I picked up Alice and waited for the worst. As boards fell, I found an opening. I crawled through, dragging Alice behind. I jumped down from the window and fell into the grass limply. My strength drained as I lost consciousness on the grass.

Jasper's point of view

We had made it to Italy, I caught the scents of the ones I was prepared to kill. I didn't expect to see what I saw, there was no castle. It was only a pile of ashes. My thoughts raced for the worst. Where was Alice? Was she dead? Had she done this? Where were the volturi? Surely they wouldn't burn down their castle to kill a single person. Unless they hadn't done it. "Alice!" I called loudly, hoping for a response. The leaves flying in the breeze was the only sound. Emmett could since my worry. "This is all that damn human's fault." I blurted out, still frantically searching. "No, it's Edward's." he corrected. "If you recall, the human wanted to save her." Emmett reminded me, almost as worried as I was. "I have her scent." Emmett burst suddenly. He started running through the pile of ashes, then stopped. "Her choker." He gasped as he lifted the ribbon from what probably used to be a bed. I blinked, trying to fight back tears. "No." I said barley making a sound. "Sh- she can't be. . ." I whispered as tears threatened to fall. Emmett pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry." He told me. I could see his eyes sparkling too. "I can't believe we were too late. . . I thought they thought her power was too valuable for them to waste. Why would they. ." He trailed off. "I can't ever go back to the family, if I were to see Edward, I'd kill him before I even thought." I told Emmett. "Jasper!" I heard a voice call that sounded like Alice's. I hadn't known for 10 minutes and my mind was already playing tricks on me. "Jazz!" I heard the voice call again. "Did you hear that?" Emmett asked. "You heard it too?" I asked. He nodded "should we. . ." I began. "There's still hope. Lets go." He encouraged.

Alice's point of view

My eyes opened slowly. I was surrounded by trees in an area unfamiliar to me. I slowly got to my feet. I glanced around for a moment when a thought crossed my mind. Jasper. I wondered where he was, if he was coming to get me, if he'd seen the ashes and lost hope, all I was sure of, was that I need him, I needed his embrace, his love, the other members of the volturi were unconscious or gone, I was free to leave since no one would find me. Or at least, that's what I thought. As soon as I started running, I was caught by two of the guards. Demetri and Caius. I knew I couldn't fight them off. "Jasper!" I called before remembering he wouldn't hear me. I caught his scent, suddenly everything was better. "Jazz!" I called again. I tried to kick myself free. "Jasper!" I yelled again, starting to get desperate, as I started thrashing, trying to get free. Jane soon emerged. "Don't try to fight it." She demanded. I ignored her and kept thrashing. "I warned you." She scolded. "Pain." She said simply as I fell to the ground, screeching in pain. "Jasper!" I begged again. At almost that same moment, it stopped. I opened my eyes from my previous wince and cautiously looked around. Emmett was attacking Jane. His knees were pressed into her sides in a strength that only Emmett could pull off. He cut off her air ways which prevented her from using her power. His elbow was pressed into her neck as he growled "no one hurts my sister." He yelled as the sound of a snap filled the air. I was soon lifted from the ground and held protectively. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Jasper asked. I hid my face in his chest and whispered "I'm fine." He kissed my forehead, but was then tackled by Demetri. "She's staying with us." He demanded "no, she's coming back to her coven." Jasper argued. "He could always join us." Caius suggested. Demetri stopped and looked at jasper. "You may leave alone, or join us." Caius said leaning against a tree. Jasper met my eyes. We both knew neither of us could live with out the other. "Fine, I'll stay." He said as Emmett and I both stared at him in disbelief. "Jasper, are you sure bro? I mean, how'll Carlisle and Esme react? Loosing their son and daughter? In the same week?" Emmett rambled. "I have to be with Alice." He said as Demetri let him up. Jasper made his way over to me and wrapped me in his arms. "Make sure Edward knows its his fault." Jasper added. Emmett hugged me for probably the last time. "I'm sorry." I said lightly as I teared up. "Is this really good bye?" He asked as a tear ran down his cheek. "We can't fight them off." I reminded him, crying. "I'll never forget you." I whispered. "Me either." He replied. He took one last sad glance at me, then flashed off.

Emmett's point of view

"Rose." I called as I got in the house trying to keep my voice from breaking. "Are they okay? Where are they?" She asked as she ran down the stairs. She caught my eyes. "What happened?" She asked as she pulled me close and wiped a tear away. "We couldn't fight them off." I began. "Are they. . . Dead?" She asked with worry overflowing her voice. "No." I told her. "But they aren't coming back. Alice is trapped there, as I said, we couldn't fight them, jasper joined them. He said he had to be with Alice." I told her. "Oh Emmett." She said as tears streamed down her face as I stroked her long blonde hair. Esme approached the couch. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing the tears. "Alice and jasper. . ." Rose squeaked as I held her tighter. "What happened?" She asked in her worried mother tone. "Jasper stayed in Italy with Alice. We weren't strong enough to fight back." I said sorrowfully. Upon Edward's entrance, rose and I both shot him hatful glances. I flashed up stairs, and Rose took to a corner in a position that Alice had when she was sad or had a headache. "What's wrong with them?" I heard him ask. The mood suddenly turned to anger. "Alice and jasper are both in the volturi, thanks to you!" I heard Esme hiss, I heard her gasp and then say "no, oh Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." She said quickly. "If it were you, what would you have done?" He asked. "I would have found a way." Esme replied.

Bella's point of view (I know, "ew Bella." Sorry, she'll be more entertaining here)  
I walked in behind Edward, only to realize it was a bad time. Rose was curled up in a corner crying, Emmett was pissed, even Esme snapped at Edward, they spoke too quickly for my human ears to comprehend. "What's going on?" I finally asked. "I'd like to know as well." Carlisle said from behind us. "Alice and jasper joined the volturi!" Rose wailed. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "Jasper wouldn't leave without Alice, but, they wouldn't let Alice go, so he stayed so he could be with her." She explained. We all, even me, turned to Edward with an angry glare. Emmett jumped from the balcony and began to attack Edward. "Even the. Human wanted to help her!" Emmett yelled in anger. "But her own brother didn't even care!" He exclaimed with rising anger. "Bella, do you want me to take you home?" Esme asked, fearing the dangers of what would happen. "Emmett, get off of him." Rose finally said as Emmett got up. "You're scaring the human." She added.

Epilogue

Alice and jasper never came back. No one was strong enough to fight the volturi.

The Cullen's visited the volturi often to see their family they'd taken.

Edward was beat up by Emmett every time after.

Alice became the ruler of the volturi and made an exception to the old law, after finding Jane's immortal child, Alice decided that an immortal child could be kept if it could be trained.


End file.
